Yes, Odiba's Destroyed, But We Did Our Homework!
by Okashii
Summary: Stupid Titles.When I rule the world no one will need to have titles MWAHAHAHA!The digidestined arn't going to save the world anymore, and Gabumon's started to plot! My first fic ,10 reviewsnext chap


  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon. If I did Yamato would be a rock star, Sora would be dead, Tai and Matt would be together and Davis would be spending all his time in precious Kensuke fics, NOT being the announcer. 

A/N: Welcome to the weird world of my thoughts. Like my thoughts This fic is pretty random and disorderly but I have tried to put in a plot. You can tell me If I succeeded or not. Rating is wrong. It might be earned in later chapters though. Advice is welcome in any form including flames. Enjoy or stop reading. ^.^ 

P.s. I got the 10th review so I changed stuff, and I might do the next chapter if inspiration hits.   
~~~~~~~ 

Late one night when Yamato came home from practice he noticed an amazing thing, and exclaimed at the top of his lungs, 

"THE WORLD IS ROUND!" 

One would think that this was a pretty basic discovery. However, Yamato's father, like his father and his father's father, and his father's father's fath- well you get the idea- was a strict beliver that the world was flat, and had neglected to tell his son what the majority of the world belived. And since Yama always fell asleep after 3 minutes of geography, how was he supposed to know any different? 

Now Yamato would have kept on beliving that the world was flat had Takeru not been visiting the day before. You see, ever since he came back from the digi world takeru had started carrying a globe with him everywhere he went (I'm not really sure why, but it seemed to make sense to him) Anyway on this visit, TAKURU FORGOT HIS GLOBE!!!   
So when Yamato came home from band practice he noticed it on the floor.... and soooo.... 

Yamato ran out the door, down the stairs, and though the streets yelling that the world was round. 

At one point he ran by a pizza hut that was supposed to be abbandoned and wondered why all the lights were on.   
.   
~~~~~~~~~~ 

...in the basement of the abandoned pizza hut... 

"2 aces "   
"3 queens"   
"2 kings"   
"2 of the ones with A s on them"   
"Royal flush" 

Everyone there groaned as they handed over there money to Gabumon who was the only one there that didn't suck at poker 

"I loooove this game." he said as dealt the cards 

Grinning he told the other the other Digimon/people that he would redeme his offer to give them advice on what to play for free. 

After Gomamon, Augumon, Myotismon, the mayor of Odiba , and of course Gabumon were finished playing, the standings were Gomamon, and Augumon had made 200 yen each, Myotismon owed 400 yen, and the mayor owed 5 000 000 000 yen to Gabumon which he paid from the city's treasury. 

"Just one more game?" pleaded Gabumon and they all settled down to play more poker. 

~~~~~~~~~   
two days later in Hikari's class... 

"Hikari why haven't you finished your homework?" 

"I'm sorry Mr. Maricheno but I was busy saving the world from the giant monsters that came to destroy us all." 

"I'm sorry but that's no excuse, please see me after class. 

This wouldn't have been a problem if it had only happened to miss perk- uh cough cough I mean Hikari, except that it had happened to all of the digidestined. (Well, except Ken and Koushiro, who's grades never seem to drop no matter how long they take saving the world) Anyway they called a meeting, or in other words they all went to the park. 

"We need to find a way to do our homework and still save the world" said the ever blunt Taichi 

"I personally have never had a problem with this," answered Koushiro, "but if you need a way to increase the amount of time spent on school work I suggest that you cut out all sports related activities. I always thought they were a waste of time anyway" 

everybody sweatdropped 

"Or if you don't like that idea we could always stop saving the world." 

"Yeah!" said Sora "Who even asked us to save two worlds anyway? Besides we know a ton of other digidestined who can do it" 

Tai was about to say that Gennai had asked them, but he remembered his grade point average and quickly shut up. 

"So were agreed," said Daisuke." the next time a giant monster comes to destroy Tokyo we'll sit still and hope it goes away." 

"Right" 

"Any other business?" said Taichi and Daisuke in unison who as the only digidestineds with goggles had appointed themselves leader 

"Yeah, has anyone seen Gomamon, Agumon, Yamato or Gabumon lately? 

"I thought he was with you " Taichi and Jyou said at the same time. Each pulling out notes saying that their digimon had gone over to the other persons house for a few days." 

"So where are they?" 

"I don't know, Where are Yamato and Gabumon?" 

everyone looks at Takeru 

"I haven't seen Yamato since he ran up my street, screaming two days ago" 

"And this didn't bother you?" 

"Not really. He was yelling stuff about the world or something, I dunno, I was trying to sleep 

"Oooooookay that's normal." said Mimi 

"Mimi? What are you doing here!" 

"I don't know" she said in disbelief 

"but as long as I'm here who wants to go shopping? I have daddy's credit card" 

they all sweatdroped except for Miyako who agreed to go with her. 

After that they were all really busy and made up several different but equally pathetic reasons why they couldn't search for the lost digimon or Yamato and secretly went to soccer practice, geniuses anonymous, soccer practice, shopping, shopping, photography society, kendo practice, organizing their hat collections, and the fraidy cats who want to be doctors support group (there are support groups for everything). Not realizing that Ken had also disappeared 

then they did their homework and went to bed completely ignoring the fact that there was a giant monster stomping down a pizza hut far away. 

In the basement of that pizza hut... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

2 sixes   
3 fours   
4 threes   
3 um... twos?   
Strait flush   
Royal flush 

"Ha Ha" Ken cackled crazily "I've won it I'VE WON IT ALL AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT **BWAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!**" 

Gabumon (who had learned everything he knew about poker from Ken) grumbled 

"who are you ?" said the mayor of Odiba "I'm the mayor of Odiba, but you can call me Fred." 

"Oooooookay, Fred. You aren't bothered that your playing poker with creatures from another dimension?" 

"Another dimension? they aren't from another dimension, they're just midgets with funny names from seven eleven. They got stuck in their costumes." 

"Whatever. lets play more poker!!" said Ken with a crazed look in his eyes not unlike the look he had when he was the digimon emperor. 

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" Said Gabumon who hated that Ken was beating him in a game that _he_ had excelled at until that snitch gomamon had told him about the secret poker place. 

"Are you formulating a seemingly ingenious plan to get back at Ken with one little flaw in it that will end up hurting you a lot?" Fred asked Gabumon. 

"Actually I was contemplating the meaning of life, figuring out whether a tree that falls in the woods makes a sound if there is no-one there to hear it, and whether I want a pepperoni pizza or breadsticks. But know that you mention it..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Will the digidestined find Yamato?   
Has Ken turn into a crazed gambler?   
Will they really stop saving the world?   
Will the people /digimon in the pizza hut REALIZE that it's being stomped down? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters 

Well that's the first Chapter, review if you want another one.   



End file.
